No Jardim de Infância
by Pinky-chan2
Summary: [Universo Alternativo] Esta é uma fic em que todos os personagens estão pequenininhos. Não, eles são encolheram. Eles são crianças mesmo.


Oi gente, td blz?

Eu estava pensando (coisa que não faço com muita freqüência) e imaginei em como os personagens do "Inuyasha" pequenos... Idéia vai, idéia vem, acabou saindo isso.

Gostaria de dedicar esse fic às minhas duas irmãs caçulas que me inspiraram: a Lo e a Vi. Elas são as coisinhas mais fofas do mundo, mas às vezes dá vontade socar as duas...¬¬... Mas acho que todo irmão mais velho já passou por alguma situação semelhante. Faz parte da magia de se ter irmãos.

O Inu vai estar com 11 meses, o Miroku com quase 2 anos e o Sesshomaru e o Naraku com quase 6.

**ATENÇÃO:** Os personagens do "Inuyasha" são da Rumiko Takahashi.

Outro detalhe... Os nomes para os pais do Inu são do fic da Kiriko-chan "Chuva de Prata" Eu pedi pra usar os nomes e ela deixou. Valeu Kiriko

* * *

_**EDITADA:** Eu ainda tinha esperança de continuar esse UA com outras one-shots, mas depois de tanto tempo acabei deixando pra lá. Acertei um pouco a fic e tirei a pseudo-continuação que eu devo postar como fic autônoma assim que corrigir, pq não faz sentido deixá-la aqui como pedaço de uma idéia inacabada. A solução foi separar os fragmentos que, a meu ver, acabaram tendo mais sentido separados que juntos. _

_04.2007_

* * *

**COISA DE IRMÃO**

**

* * *

**

Ainda estava naquele momento preguiçoso entre o dormir e o despertar. Sua mente já tomava conhecimento do ambiente, mas as pálpebras teimavam em permanecer fechadas.

Estava esquecendo de alguma coisa...

Arregalou os olhos assustado quando escutou o som do motor do carro sendo ligado e pulou da cama, deixando cobertas e travesseiros pelo chão, no desespero de chegar logo ao andar térreo. Já tinha alcançado a porta do quarto quando lembrou que estava esquecendo o mais importante. Voltou correndo até o criado-mudo na cabeceira da cama e pegou uma folha de papel debaixo da caixa de giz de cera.

Desceu as escadas apressado e, quando foi fazer a curva para chegar até a sala, acabou deslizando com as meias no chão encerado. Levantou-se rápido e chegou tropicando até a sala onde abriu a porta bem a tempo de ver o carro fazendo a manobra para sair da garagem e seguindo apressado pela rua.

Acompanhou o carro com o olhar parado até ele sumir na esquina.

A semana toda foi assim... O que tanto ele fazia naquele trabalho?

Uma mulher de logos cabelos negros entrou meio afobada na sala preocupada com a barulheira de agora pouco.

- Que barulho foi esse? Você caiu?

O garotinho de longos cabelos prateados e oblíquos olhos cor de âmbar, com a figura de uma meia lua azulada na testa e três riscos horizontais em cada lado do rosto, só fez ficar parado em silêncio perto da porta, sem dar qualquer sinal de ter, pelo menos, percebido a presença da mulher.

- Você se machucou? – voltou a perguntar a mulher, dessa vez já examinando o garoto para constatar se estava tudo em seu devido lugar, mas recuou quando percebeu que Sesshomaru não estava gostando muito da proximidade.

Kiriko fechou a porta e voltou a olhar para o filho do marido pensando no que fazer com o garoto. Era extremamente complicado tentar se aproximar dele, mas não podia deixar de tentar, afinal de contas, bem ou mal eles eram família, mesmo que contra a vontade do garotinho emburrado que morria de ciúmes do pai e não queria dividi-lo com mais ninguém, muito menos com a mulher que ocupou o lugar de sua mãe. Não era por Kiriko ser boa ou má, humana ou youkai... ela simplesmente não era sua mãe.

- O que é isso na sua mão? – perguntou Kiriko reparando a folha na mão de Sesshomaru. Em seguida, ela foi pegando a folha sem qualquer resistência por parte da criança que continuava com aquele mesmo ar de indiferença.

Era o desenho de um cachorro gigante feito com giz de cera azul comendo o que parecia ser uma vaca, com direito a sangue com giz de cera vermelho, um sol em espiral com o giz amarelo e as montanhas verdes no fundo. Um desenho típico de criança, com traços geométricos e sem muita coordenação, mas com figuras bem definidas. (1)

- Ficou muito bonito, você queria entregar para seu pai? – Sesshomaru olhou para o outro lado com raiva. Era lógico que ele queria entregar o desenho para o pai. Por qual outro motivo ficaria esperando ele chegar do trabalho até tarde e depois acordaria com tanta pressa para tentar alcançá-lo?

- Vamos fazer o seguinte... – disse levando a mão para ajeitar a franja de Sesshomaru que caia-lhe sobre os olhos, mas o garoto recuou. Kiriko desceu sua mão decepcionada e continuou a falar – Eu vou colocar o desenho na porta da geladeira preso com um imã, quando seu pai chegar não vai ter como ele não ver, tudo bem assim? – e sorriu para o menino, que continuava emburrado – Agora vamos tomar café!

- _Mama... mama..._ – era o último membro da família engatinhando até a sala. Inuyasha já tinha começado sua vida de bípede, ma como os passos curtinhos ainda não estavam firmes o suficiente, preferiu ir de quatro mesmo.

- Filhote... – e Kiriko foi pegar o bebê que já levantava os bracinhos pedindo colo - O que você está fazendo aqui embaixo? Desceu as escadas sozinho? Mas que perigo... – ia dizendo enquanto caminhava até a cozinha.

- - - - - - - -

A mesa do café já estava posta e a xícara e talheres que haviam sido utilizados por Taikou continuavam no mesmo lugar. Lógico... Ele saiu com tanta pressa que não teve tempo nem de colocar a xícara com o pires e a colherinha na pia, como se isso fosse tomar mais do que dez segundos do seu precioso tempo. Mas os homens são todos assim, acham que os pratos e talheres vão andando para pia, que eles se lavam com mágica e que voltam sozinhos para a gaveta, do mesmo jeito que acreditam que a casa se arruma sozinha e que as roupas aparecem sozinhas limpas e cheirosas no armário. (ò ó – eu to brava!!!)

Kiriko deixou Inuyasha em sua cadeirinha e certificou-se de que o aventalzinho estava bem colocado antes de entregar a tigela de mingau de farinha Láctea com leite e banana (2). Inuyasha ainda não tinha coordenação motora suficiente para levar a colher até a boca, mas não aceitava que tratasse dele de jeito nenhum... Já queria fazer tudo sozinho como demonstração do péssimo gênio que teria mais tarde. Algumas vezes errava o caminho e conseguia levar a colher até a boca, mas na maioria das vezes ela ia parar no rosto ou no cabelo. Isso até o bebê perder a paciência, abandonar a colher e passar a comer com a mão mesmo – pronto! Era assim era muito mais fácil... e sujo.

Kiriko olhava com tristeza metade de sua cozinha suja de mingau e pensava na luta que seria para lavar o cabelo do filho, que também não era muito fã de água, mas se derretia toda ao ver aquele pedacinho de gente todo concentrado enquanto tentava comer. Era tão bonitinho...oo... Depois era só limpar. Nada que água e sabão não resolvessem. (...momento para propagando de sabão em pó ...)

- Sesshomaru...– disse enquanto tentava limpar a boca de Inuyasha – Você sabia que os nossos novos vizinhos tem um filho da sua idade?

- Sabia. – respondeu prestando mais atenção no cereal de estrelinhas com o qual estava brincando ao invés de comer.

- Depois de limpar seu irmão, eu vou fazer um bolo e mais tarde nós vamos lá dar as boas-vindas pra eles. Ai você pode brincar com o garotinho.

- Hum-hum... – concordou enquanto pescava algumas estrelinhas amarelas no leite adocicado. Depois se deixou deslizar da cadeira para ganhar o chão e marchar o quarto trocar o pijama.

- - - - - - - -

Sesshomaru estava sentado na sala, já com o tradicional kimono branco com as flores vermelhas na gola, ombro e nas mangas, terminando de separar as peças do quebra-cabeça que ia montar quando Kiriko apareceu com Inuyasha de banho tomado e com o kimono vermelho e colocou-o dentro do cercadinho.

Assim que a mãe virou as costas, Inu foi engatinhando até onde estava o feche do cercadinho e o abriu com uma chave de fenda de brinquedo que ele guardava dentro da manga do kimono.

_- O que chê está fazendo?_ (3)– parando perto de onde Sesshomaru estava.

- Nada. – respondeu secamente.

_- Dessa eu blinca também?_

- Não!

_- Pó-que não?_

- Porque eu não quero.

_- E eu vô fica fazendo o que enquanto o "Minoku" num chega?_

- Sei lá

_- Eu também quelo brincá..._ – disse não aceitando as negativas do irmão e acabando por bagunçar alguns montes das peças que estavam separadas.

Sesshomaru olhou com o canto do olho para Inuyasha que percebeu que tinha feito alguma coisa de errada e já fechou os olhos esperando a reação do irmão que fechou a mão e desceu com tudo na cabeça de Inu.

_- Ai! ... ;; ... Isso doeu seu malvado. _

- Era pra doer, _nanico_. – e levantou o irmão por trás, pela parte de cima do kimono, e voltou a prende-lo dentro do cercadinho, mas não antes de tirar a chave de brinquedo para garantir que ele não voltasse a se libertar.

_- Bobo!_ – disse Inu mostrando a língua ainda com um resquício de lágrimas nos olhos.

Sesshomaru nem deu atenção e voltou para seu quebra-cabeça.

- - - - - - - -

Mais tarde, ainda no cercadinho...

_- Eu quelo batê nele!_ – disse Inuyasha enquanto forçava uma peça quadrada no buraco para a peça redonda até que ela acabou entrando.

- Eu acho que essa peça não encaixava ai... ¬¬... – disse Miroku desapontado com a falta de noção de forma de Inuyasha.

_- Mas ela entlô, não entlô?_

- Só porque você empurrou até a peça amassar. E quando é que você vai começar a pronunciar o "r"? Você já deve ter uns... 11 meses.

_- Se você falá isso outra vez eu queblo a sua cala!_ – disse com raiva jogando a tábua amarela com o cubo verde para o lado.

- Calma, não vamos partir para a violência.– disse Miroku todo calmo bebendo um pouco do seu suco na mamadeira antes de começar a análise – Quer dizer que você brigou com seu irmão outra vez. Não precisa se preocupar. Isso é comum entre irmãos. – com tom de quem sabia o que estava falando.

_- Como você sabe? Você nem tem imãos._

- Isso é verdade. Bom... Se é assim, eu não sei.

_- Tá, mas o que eu faço?_

- Sei lá. Só sei que em momentos como esse que eu fico feliz por ser filho único.

_- Você não plesta pla nada mesmo, né? Me passa o maltelo!_

- Mas você não disse que eu não presto pra nada? – riu Miroku.

_- Anda logo. _

- - - - - - - -

Kiriko não perdeu muito tempo escolhendo a receita que iria preparar: bolo de chocolate com recheio de coco. (nham-nham ) Era a receita padrão... Simples sem ser banal, gostosa sem ser exagerada. A decoração ficou por conta das cerejas e da calda de chocolate.

_-Pesquisa: eu tenho comigo que bolo de chocolate é o comum em se tratando de bolos, mas não cheguei a fazer uma pesquisa. O meu bolo favorito mesmo é o de limão... se bem que o floresta negra tb é gostoso (principalmente as lascas de chocolate encima). Pois bem... Eu queria saber qual é o bolo favorito de vocês? Se alguém ler isso, por favor... Responda. --_

_---- Din-don ----_

Uma mulher alta de cabelos cacheados pretos, cortados na altura no ombro veio atender à porta:

- Bom dia. – disse Kiriko num tom amistoso – Nós moramos na casa aqui ao lado e viemos lhes dar as boas vindas.

A mulher encarou Kiriko um tanto quanto séria antes de abrir um grande sorriso:

- Kiry... Há quanto tempo. Nunca pensei que fosse encontrá-la outra vez!

- "Kiry"... Mas como você sabe meu apelido se eu nem falei meu nome? – foi ai que ela também reconheceu a mulher parada na sua frente – Sayu? É você?

- Em carne, osso e alguns centímetros a mais. Mas vamos entrando... Isso é pra mim?

Sesshomaru, a quem coube trazer o bolo, fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Obrigada, "pequeno" – disse pegando o bolo e o colocando sobre a mesinha de centro da sala – Podem ir sentando que nós temos muito que conversar.

- Obrigada. – disse Kiriko.

Sayu foi até a cozinha e voltou com um bule de chá e algumas xícaras, que também foram colocados na mesinha de centros junto com o bolo.

- Que coisinhas mais fofas são essas? – disse apertando a bochecha de Inuyasha e de Miroku que se sentou feito gente grande do lado de Kiriko. Sesshomaru já era mais experiente em se tratando de visitas e tratou se ficar estrategicamente posicionado longe das mulheres. Os adultos devem achar que as crianças ainda não têm sensibilidade nas bochechas, ou, numa visão mais vingativa, fazem isso só pra descontar os beliscões que levaram quando ainda eram pequenos.

– Três? Você não perde tempo, hein? Eu só tenho dois... Mas ainda vou querer um terceiro.

- É. – riu - Mas só os de cabelo prateado é que são meus. Esses são o Inuyasha e o Sesshomaru e esse é o Miroku. Ele mora aqui perto.

- Muito prazer. – cumprimentou a mulher. Como era mal humorado e não mal educado Sesshumaru respondeu o cumprimento.

- Os meus estão aprontando por ai... Espera ai! Kagura! Naraku! – gritou a mulher.

- MÃE, EU ESTOU NO TELEFONE! – gritou a pré-adolescente colocando a cabeça para fora da porta de seu quarto – Onde é que nós estávamos mesmo? É, era minha mãe me chamando. Ela não respeita a minha privacidade... – voltou a falar no aparelho enquanto caminhava pelo quarto só se calcinha, camiseta larga e meias, enrolando o fio do telefone no dedo.

- Por que será que isso não me surpreende... – disse Sayu desanimado – Essa idade é fogo. Ainda bem que os seus ainda são pequenininhos. – Kiriko riu.

- Que foi, mamãe? – disse o garotinho pálido com longos cabelos negros com uma parte presa em um rabo de cavalo e a outra solta.

- Esse daqui é o meu filho, Naraku. Filho... Essa daqui é a Kiriko, uma antiga amiga da mamãe e nossa nova vizinha, os filhos dela, Inuyasha e Sesshomaru e o Miroku. Por que você não leva os três pra brincar um pouco?

- Tá bom, mamãe. – disse o menino todo sorridente acompanhando os novos amiguinhos.

- Ele é um doce, não é? – disse Sayu.

Kiriko concordou. E nem foi só para agradar, porque o garotinho realmente parecia ser muito doce e bem comportado... Igualzinho a uma certa garotinha que quem assiste Rugrats conhece pelo nome de Angélica – minha filha tem que ser igual a ela oo.

- - - - - - - -

As crianças foram para o quintal dos fundos, onde estavam os brinquedos com os quais Naraku estava brincando há pouco. Perto da varanda, ele tinha montado um campo de batalha destruindo um pedaço da grama de sua mãe para cavar as trincheiras e fazer o lago de lama onde dava para ver os corpos de alguns soldadinhos humanos boiando.

Inuyasha e Miroku encontraram logo uma bola e ficaram brincando de jogar um para o outro e Sesshomaru sentou-se na varanda e ficou prestando atenção nos dois enquanto brincavam.

- Oi. Eu sou o Naraku. – estendendo a mão.

- Sesshomaru. – apertando a mão de Naraku.

- Você parece um youkai. – disse reparando na aparência de Sesshomaru - Aquela mulher é sua mãe mesmo?

- Não. Ela é só a esposa do meu pai.

- Bem percebi. Então o garoto com cara de cachorro...

- É meu meio-irmão. – disse já não gostando o rumo que a conversa tomava.

- Qual é a desses dois? – zombou olhando para as duas crianças brincando alegremente - Ficar rolando a "bolinha" um apara o outro?

- Eles são bebês. Não têm nada melhor para fazer.

- Tem razão... Eles não sabem brincar. Quer conhecer meu quarto? (gente... eles não têm nem 6 anos ainda... não interpretem mal esse convite seus malvados ò.ó) – Sesshomaru olhou desconfiado para Naraku estranhando o convite. Sabia que não podia entrar muito na onda do garoto, pois este era amável demais pro seu gosto... Podia sentir o cheiro da falsidade de longe, mas o melhor que tinha a fazer era fingir que tinha caído para ver o que acontecia.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu Sesshomaru se levantando e seguindo Naraku que, antes de passara pela porta, deu uma última olhada malvada para as crianças e sorriu com o canto da boca.

- - - - - - - -

O quarto de Naraku era todo camuflado com coisas de guerra: os armários eram de madeira escura, as cortinas eram verde oliva, tal como o edredom sobre a cama onde podíamos ver um capacete com o cordão e as medalhinhas do exército na cabeceira, o abajur era de um soltado fazendo mira com um fuzil e havia várias prateleiras com soldadinhos e outros bonecos afins, uma televisão com a coleção de fitas infantis ao lado e uma mesa sobre a qual havia livros de colorir e lápis de cor. (4)

- Pronto, já vi seu quarto. – disse Sesshomaru se virando para voltar para o primeiro andar depois de dar uma olhadinha rápida no quarto de Naraku.

- Espera ai! – interrompeu o garoto segurando o outro pela manga – Você ainda nem viu meus brinquedos – agora já o empurrando quarto adentro.

Naraku abriu o baú perto da janela e passou a tirar todo tipo de brinquedos e jogos lá de dentro fazendo uma progapandinha básica de cada um, mas sem despertar o interesse de Sesshomaru que sentou numa das cadeiras da mesa e apoiou a cabeça no braço se mostrando totalmente entediado. Ainda não sabia o motivo de tanto esforço para agradar... Abriu um dos livros e passou a pintar a figura de uma menininha de dentes grandes, vestido curtinho e cabelo preto em forma de banana, segurando um coelho de pelúcia (5).

Naraku já tinha desanimado quando voltou a olhar para Sesshomaru e percebeu que ele estava entretido com a pintura. Era o momento certo para sair sorrateiramente.

- - - - - - - -

A copa verde de folhas novas das árvores balançava levemente com a brisa suave que também servia para refrescar aquela tarde de verão. Havia várias nuvens brancas parecidas com macios flocos de algodão no céu azul e alguns passarinhos cuidavam da trilha sonora.

Toda aquela paz até fazia com que os soldados esquecessem por alguns instantes a guerra cruel no qual estavam envolvidos.

Soldado1: Está tudo tão calmo...

Soldado 2: Tem razão.

Soldado 1: Mas não podemos baixar a guarda. Lembre-se de que estamos em uma guerra.

Soldado 3: Cuidado... Cuidado... – gritou desesperado.

Soldado 4: Fujam todos... É um ataque.

Logo, todo um grupo de soldados estava no chão, abatido por uma bola gigantesca que seguiu destruindo tudo que havia pela frente até parar no lago de lama.

- Eu avisei pra você não jogar com tanta força!!!! – reclamou Miroku.

_- Era só você tê pegado. _

- Eu não brinco mais disso.

_- Só "pol-que" a bola sujô um pouquinho?_

- Por isso mesmo.

_- Seu flesco. _

- A gente vai brincar de que agora?

- Não sei...

- Oi bebês. – disse Naraku se aproximando dos dois – Brincado do que?

- Agora, de nada. – respondeu Miroku.

- E vocês querem brincar comigo?

_- Quelemos, quelemos, quelemos... – _já foi logo respondendo Inuysha_ - Mas de que?_

- Hum... não sei. Que tal pique-esconde?

_- Oba! Adolo blincar dixú. – disse Inuyasha – Minoku... –_cochichou_ – Como que se blinca de piquis-condi? _

- Por que você estava fazendo festa se não sabe como é a brincadeira?...¬¬... – disse Miroku.

_- Pó-que não, olas... Você sabe?_

_-_ Bom... não.

- É muito simples: uma pessoa fecha os olhos e conta enquanto as outras se escondem, depois essa pessoa que fechou os olhos sai pra procurar as outras. Vence quem ficar mais tempo escondido.

- Que legal.

- Então vamos brincar logo. Você começa contando "orelha-de-cachorro"! – disse Naraku puxando Miroku – E não vale espiar.

_- Hey... espela ai. Eu não sei contar...- _mas os dois já tinham se afastado_ - Então ta,né. _– disse Inuyasha tampando os olhos com as mãozinhas e começando a dizer números fora de ordem_ – um... sete... quatlo... amalelo... barco... cem... ai depois vem o nove... e... e... não sei o que vem depois. Ahhhhhhhh... Cansei de contar. E to indo. – _e entrou na casa a procura dos dois.

- - - - - - - -

Inuyasha entrou na casa e começou a procurar, quando finalmente encontrou Naraku saindo de dentro do armário de debaixo da escada:

_- Eu vi você! – disse logo. _

- É... você me encontrou. – disse Naraku fingindo-se de desapontado.

_- Oba! Agola só falta achar o "Minoku"._

- Eu acho que vi ele subindo... – disse Naraku.

_- Vedadi?_

- Pode apostar...

Inuyasha subiu as escadas engatinhando e Naraku foi andando atrás.

- Sabe... Eu acho que vi ele subindo essas aqui também. – disse se referindo às escadas que levavam ao sótão.

_-- corte--. Tadinho do Inus-chan... Ele sempre cai nas arapucas do Naraku. Nossa... e o Miroku... o que será que aconteceu com ele? O coitadinho já deve estar morto numa hora dessas. – fim do corte--_

- - - - - - - -

Estava terminando de pintar o desenho, agora de um garotinho com apenas cindo fios de cabelo espetados na cabeça que dava um nó nas orelhas do coelhinho de pelúcia da garotinha do desenho anterior:

"Quietude... Paz... Silêncio..." – pensou aliviado enquanto enchia os pulmões de ar e soltava lentamente – "Tem alguma coisa errada!" – deixou o lápis de cor verde que pintava a blusa do garoto do desenho encima da mesa e se levantou, caminhou até a janela que dava para os fundos da casa, mas não viu ninguém no quintal. Depois, Sesshomaru saiu do quarto e chegou a descer alguns degraus da escada antes de perceber uma porta, antes fechada, que estava aberta.

Subiu as outras escadas desconfiado e foi parar no sótão da casa, cheio de caixas e rolos de fita adesiva ainda da mudança entre outras tralhas deixadas pelos antigos moradores.

Começou a escutar um ruído estranho, mas um tanto quanto familiar, vindo de um dos baús. A madeira do baú abafava o som que estava quase inaudível, porem, quando Sesshomaru se aproximou um pouco mais, não teve mais dúvida e levantou a pesada tampa de mogno.

"Então era isso que ele estava tramando..." – pensou quando viu a criancinha de cabelos prateados toda assustada, encolhidinha e com os olhos fechados, preocupada demais em soluçar para perceber que a tampa havia sido aberta.

Sesshomaru ficou olhando o irmão por alguns instantes. Até aquele momento, não tinha reparado o quanto ele era pequeno e indefeso. Até gostava de implicar com ele e de dar alguns empurrões de vez em quando, mas isso era coisa de irmão, oras. Irmãos podem ter lá suas desavenças e se engalfinharem vez ou outra, mas isso não dá o direito aos outros de fazerem o mesmo.

- Você não quer sair daí não? – disse Sesshomaru num tom de desdém.

Quando escutou a voz do irmão, Inuyasha levantou a cabeça, viu que não estava mais preso no escuro e começou a chorar mais alto, já que agora tinha platéia para escutar seu choro.

_- BUAAAAAAAA..._

- Como é que você deixou Naraku trancar você ai dentro, nanico? – perguntou Sesshomaru enquanto tirava Inuyasha de dentro do baú.

_- BUUUAAAAAAAAAAA... A gente tava blincando... aí eu tive que fechar os olhos.. aí, aí, aí eu subi a escada e aí, e aí ele fechou eu aqui dentlo..e, e, e Eu não gosto de esculo... BUAAAAAAAAAAA. _

- Não estou entendendo nada. Ou fala ou chora!

Inuyasha olhou sério para o irmão, respirou fundo e...

_- BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ... _;;

Não era bem essa a intenção de Sesshomaru, mas Inuyasha escolheu a segunda opção e continuou chorando. Sesshomaru ficou sem reação por um tempo, só olhando o irmão caçula esfregar os olhos e chorar nervoso, sem saber direito o que fazer pra ele parar.

- Isso já está me incomodando, será que dá pra parar? – disse Sesshomaru apoiando-se nos joelhos para ficar da altura do irmão caçula – Já acabou. Pronto! Não vai acontecer mais nada. Não precisa continuar chorando.

As palavras quase confortadoras do irmão serviram para Inuyasha engolir os últimos soluços e enxugar os olhos.

- Melhorou. – disse Sesshomaru já de pé novamente.

- Mas que cena comovente... – disse Naraku, parado debaixo da porta.

Assim que escutou a voz, Inuyasha se escondeu atrás de Sesshomaru, agarrando-se nas roupas deste que passou a encarar Naraku.

- Ora, ora... Se não é o duas caras.

Naraku riu com o comentário, fechou a porta e se aproximou mais um pouco dos dois. Ele não mais trazia aquele olhar amistoso e angelical que mantinha na frente dos adultos, mas sim um sorriso sarcástico, acompanhado de um olhar ameaçador e frio que se chocava com o igualmente gelado olhar de Sesshomaru.

- Eu fiz uma imagem errada... Não pensei que você viria tão rápido ao socorro do irmãozinho. Aliás, nem pensei que você se importasse com ele.

- Nem eu, mas quer saber? –fez uma pequena pausa - Acabei de descobrir que me importo sim. – disse Sesshomaru agarrando Naraku pela gola do kimono e começando a briga entre eles. Depois de muitos tapas, beliscões e puxões de cabelo entre os dois mais velhos, Inuyasha resolveu participar também e travou as quase- presas em Naraku que parou de brigar na mesma hora. Seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas:

- Mordida não vale. – queixando-se do golpe baixo.

Sesshomaru se aproveitou do momento de distração de Naraku para passar a mão num rolo de fita adesiva. Alguns instantes depois, Naraku estava literalmente todo enrolado, inclusive com um pedaço de fita adesiva colado em sua boca para impedir que ele gritasse. O próximo passo foi jogar o garoto dentro do baú. Houve certa resistência por parte de Naraku que teimava em se contorcer e ficar murmurando. Tampa fechada e... pronto. Ainda bem que o baú abafava os gemidos de Naraku.

- _Bem-feito!_ – disse Inuyasha mostrando a língua para o baú – _Ele vai ficar ai dentlo?_

- Só até alguém sentir falta e vim procurar. – terminando de endireitar o kimono que estava todo torto. Alguns acertos e era como se nada tivesse acontecido: cabelo estava todo certinho e a roupa alinhada - Vamos embora...

- _Tô indo..._ –disse Inuyasha, engatinhando atrás do irmão. – _Onii-chan?_

- Que foi?

_- Isso quer dizer que você ficou bonzinho?_

- Não mesmo. – disse dando um soco na cabeça do irmão que ficou pra trás, com cara de quem ia começar a chorar de novo - Aquela mordida foi de grande ajuda... – desconversou Sesshomaru.

_- É mesmo? _- Inuyasha desfez a careta e voltou a engatinhar.

- Mas tente não usar muito os dentes quando você estiver brigando, porque você tem que chegar muito perto da pessoa e acaba correndo o risco de apanhar.

– _Hum-humm...- _concordou - _Quando eu clecer, você me ensina a brigar?_

- Eu não. A gente vai brigar um contra o outro.

_- Mas eu não quelo bligar com você._

- Acredite... Você vai querer.

- - - - - - - -

Enquanto isso, na sala de visitas...

- ...E isso foi tudo aconteceu na minha vida até você bater à porta. – disse Sayu.

- Que bom conversar com você depois de tanto tempo. – disse Kiriko tomando mais um gole de chá.

- Pois é. A gente até se esquece do tempo.

- Nossa... Cadê as... – ela olhou para a escada e viu Inuyasha e Sesshumaru já nos últimos degraus - ...crianças.

- Será que nós podemos ir embora agora? – perguntou Sesshomaru, impaciente.

- Claro. – respondeu Kiriko – É só a gente encontrar o Miroku...

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – gritou Kagura do seu quarto.

Mais alguns segundos e a garota apareceu na escada empurrando Miroku:

- O que foi, minha filha?

- Esse monstrinho estava me olhando trocar de roupa. – gritou a menina com raiva.

- Mas ele é só uma criancinha. – tentou argumentar Sayu.

- Você está dizendo isso porque ele não viu as suas calcinhas – ainda num tom alterado – Só deixa essa coisa longe de mim!!!! – e marchou de volta para o quarto.

- Como foi que você foi parar no quarto dela? – questionou Sayu enquanto trazia Miroku para a andar térreo – Aliás, cadê o Naraku?

- A gente estava brincando de pique-esconde e ele ainda deve estar escondido por ai. – respondeu Sesshomaru cinicamente, enquanto Inuyasha ria no colo de sua mãe e Miroku olhava para os dois sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Primeiro Inuyasha queria matar o irmão e agora os dois estavam rindo um pro outro com segredinhos? É... Definitivamente os irmãos era muito complicada para o pequeno monge filho único.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(1) No primeiro manga que o Sesshomaru aparece tem uma figura mais ou menos assim quando a pulguinha está falando do pai do Inuyasha, mas só depois eu percebi.É aquele tipo de coisa que entra no seu inconsciente e vc num se dá conta... A psicologia deve explicar melhor.

(2) Nham-nham. Eu acho que sou a única pessoa com mais de 5 anos que ainda come mingau de farinha Láctea... Fazer o que, eu gosto. Aliás, eu acho que gosto hoje só porque eu não gostava quando era criança. Vai entender...

(3) Meu português é ruim mais nem tanto – bom, talvez até seja, mas esse não é o caso. Os erro que vão aparecer agora eram pra dar a impressão de que era uma criança falando. O Sesshomaru vai falar certinho mesmo pq ele é mais velho. Quem vai errar mesmo é o Inuyasha pq ele é o mais fofinho, o mais lindinho e o mais pequenininho.

(4) Não é culpa minha, todo menino tem essa fase de querer ser soldado. Hoje em dia, meu irmão já está é armando um jeito de não servir o exército. Mas eu vou logo avisando que isso é crime, viu? Acho que em tempo de guerra, deve dar até pena de morte - X.x – Loko, né? --

(5) Quem adivinhar de quem eu to falando ganha um doce! – Bom, num posso dizer a cor do vertido pq era uma figura para colorir.

**N/A:** Ufa! Vcs já chegaram até aqui, entaum num custa muito deixar um comentário par eu saber o que vcs acharam, né? É só ir no "Go" logo ali embaixo.

Eu acho que pareci meio "feminista" fazendo no comentário sobre o café de manhã e tb falando sobre a "Bela Adormecida" na outra fic q eu fiz do _Evangelion_, mas num é nada disso. Leitores masculinos, não se sintam ofendidos. Não é nada pessoal. Não tenho nada contra os homens, aliás... até gosto bastante deles.

Bom... era isso ai.

Tchau n.n


End file.
